


Saving Polo (again)

by megafurby



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Little bit of angst, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Throuple, a lot of Angst actually, polo lives, polo/caye/valerio happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megafurby/pseuds/megafurby
Summary: in Caye’s pov where she finds Polo in the bathroom. Everything is canon except Polo is found by Caye, alive. Valerio is there too.
Relationships: Cayetana Grajera Pando/Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada, Valerio Montesinos Hendrich/Cayetana Grajera Pando, Valerio Montesinos Hendrich/Cayetana Grajera Pando/Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Saving Polo (again)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you’ve got blood on your hands and I know it’s mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773072) by [cupcakeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakeb/pseuds/cupcakeb). 



> Obviously Polo has been stabbed so yanno blood and stuff

Something seemed off. It was like I had a fifth sense that knew something bad had happened. Then I saw it. A trail of blood in the hallway to the bathroom. 

“Polo? Vale?“

There wasn’t an answer. I was afraid to look but there he was Polo, covered in his own blood.

“Help! someone please help-“ I screamed and scrambled for my phone to call an ambulance. 

“please, it’s okay, this was meant to happen”

“what the hell are you talking about Polo? I’m calling an ambulance”

He grabbed my phone. “You don’t understand, I deserve this, things can finally end here.”

  
  


I’m so sick of him punishing himself. I’m sick of everyone else punishing him as if he doesn’t hate himself enough. Sometimes I feel like I’m the only one who sees him for the scared, traumatized boy he is. I feel like the only person besides Valerio who sees that what happened was a mistake. 

“I’m not letting you die” I try to grab for my phone but he’s persistent, I can see him getting weaker. He holds his hand to his wound and winces in pain. “Please, Polo, I can’t lose you like this. You can’t push everyone away, not me. I love you so please just give me the phone.”

  
  
  


Valerio finds us in the bathroom. “Caye, were you yelling, what’s going-“

He freezes, his face goes blank. “Valerio, I need you to call an ambulance” my voice is shaking, this is my fault. If I had just pushed a little more, kept by his side, this wouldn’t have happened. 

I find a rag under the sink and hold it to his wound. 

“You’re losing so much blood, talk to me, how many fingers am I holding up?”

He rolls his eyes. 

“An ambulance is on it’s way”

“perfect, help me clean his wound, I can’t find anything.”

“I have some antiseptic and bandaids”

“Why the fuck do you have antiseptic?”

“I am this reckless of a person and you have to wonder why I would have to carry antiseptic and bandaids?”

“Just get it out, please”

“Caye” Polo says barely able to get enough air in his lungs to get the words out “you can’t keep saving me everytime.”

“Somebody has to”

  
  


It’s not long before they have Polo on a stretcher. I hate seeing him in pain. I hate knowing he feels like he deserves it more. The paramedics lift him into the ambulance, there’s a crowd outside the club all whispering panicked. I can see Guzman pacing with his hands on his head. He’s inconsolable. Nadia is trying to put her hand on his shoulder but he’s too antsy for her to be able to place it down long enough. 

Ander looks like he’s seen a ghost. His boyfriend is right by his side. Everyone is comforting everyone. It’s almost wholesome but horrifying when I think about it. People only console people when people die and I can’t bear the idea of not having him anymore. 

“Can I go with him?” Valerio asks.

“Yeah, I’ll meet you at the hospital” I give him a quick half-smile and head for my car. 

“Caye, wait” the ambulance doors are still open, Polo calls out to me, his words strained like it’s hurting him to speak. “If I die, know that I still love you, okay?” I can tell in his eyes he means it.

“You aren’t allowed to die” I pause “but I love you too”.

  
  
  


I stop outside the hospital doors and I feel like I’m full of burning acid. I don’t like hospitals. I rush to the service desk.

“Ma’am take a seat”

“Please, miss, I’m here for Leopoldo Benavent Villada-”

“Ma’am, you need to wait your turn”

“Please, just make this exception, he’s my boyfriend, he was stabbed, I just need to be there in case something goes wrong.”

She sighs and her fingers click clack on her keyboard. “Room 204, down that hallway.”

“Thank you. So much. So so much” 

  
  
  


I rush to the room praying in my head that nothing happened to him on the way. My hand goes to my chest and I finally let out a breath of relief. His moms were outside the room talking to a doctor.

“He’s okay, just exhausted.” Valerio is there, running his fingers through Polo’s hair, massaging his head. I scatter to his side. 

“My love, how are you? What happened?” I press my hand to his cheek.

“It was an accident, she didn’t mean to. It was my fault, I was pushing it with her”

“Who? I’ll kill her, I’ll call the police-”

“no, Caye, please-”

“I mean it, she could have killed you”

“Please listen to me, I just wanna end this cycle. I  _ killed  _ someone a year ago. It was an accident but it has been torturing me since. She doesn’t deserve that guilt I went through.. It has to stop somewhere.”

He’s right. It would be hypocritical to go after someone who made his same mistake. It would counteract all the progress we’ve made with helping him forgive himself. I’ve spent months trying to make him even consider the thought that he deserves to be alive, it took him months to start smiling regularly again. Everytime I build him up, someone else tears him down. Continuing that cycle would just push that same pain onto someone else. It isn’t worth it.

“Thank you for saving me. Again.”

“Somebody has to” I kiss his forehead. He smiles weakly at me. I feel calm now with our eyes meeting. My boy is finally safe.

“Hey, what about me? I was a crucial part of this life-saving mission here”

“Hush, you already got your thank you kiss, cute curls” he says through a chuckle. It’s like fresh air in summer hearing him laugh. For now, things are okay.

  
  


A certain tall, bald figure enters the room. 

“Guzman?”

“Thank god you’re okay” he comes to the end of the hospital bed and grabs Polo’s hand. “I forgive you, it’s okay now”. Polo just smiles. He’s so cute when he smiles. 

I stayed overnight in the hospital. I put my hate for hospitals aside for one night because I love him and I can’t possibly leave him in such a state. I sleep on Valerio’s chest as we sit in the two chairs of his room. His moms don’t sleep at all. Lu comes to apologize for stabbing him and Ander comes in and barely says anything besides sobs. His moms were in and out. At some points they acted more disappointed in him for inconveniencing them by being stabbed than relieved he was alive. Other moments, when we weren’t in the room, we could just hear them cry, like they had caused it. 

Lu tells him she now sees how anyone could make the same mistake he did. Had anyone been in the pool room with Marina that night in his position they could’ve done the same. I could feel relief radiate off of him. As much as I’d hate to admit it, maybe a little stabbing incident was just what the doctors prescribed.

In the morning a soft-spoken petite nurse walks in with a clipboard and his breakfast on a tray. “He’ll be home in a day or two. He’s stitched up, glass removed and we haven’t noticed any complications so we’ll just keep him one more night to observe. Make sure everything is okay.”. Nothing more relieving to hear. 

When the time came for him to be discharged from the hospital we were all there. His moms, who finally were showing a little support, Valerio, Guzman, Ander and me. We convinced Begoña and Andrea to let Valerio and I spend the night with Polo. He was still a little weak, so it was not like we were going to do anything and we were all adults anyway so it’s not like it mattered. 

The three of us lay together in his bed silent. Polo and I have our foreheads pressed together both laying on Valerio’s chest. It’s not an awkward silence, it’s peaceful. It’s relieving. It’s safe. Polo snores lightly, he deserves to finally get some sleep in his own bed.

Valerio is petting both Polo and I’s heads. 

“I’m so glad he’s okay.” he whispers to me. 

“Me too” I kiss him goodnight and fall asleep next to the two people I love most.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
